2012-09-04 Fans On A Train
Early morning at Gotham City rail station is a foggy affair today, with the requisite chill in the air. Inside Compartment B, Car 3 on the A-Train, it's warmer, though the view out the window is just as depressing from in here. The curtain is pulled around one seat, while the other is left open. Behind the curtain, Jubilation Lee sleeps the sleep of the out-late exahusted, having arrived early to get in a nap before the journey started. Her bags are stored overhead, and a blanket gives her a little extra warmth. Fortunately for whoever happens to have the other seat, she's a quiet sleeper. Lois Lane flops into the other seat. She too is tired from a late night, but the reporter has a work day ahead of her, and so she's sipping coffee. The aroma drifts about her, mixing with her cucumber body spray, as she flops into the seat with a heavy sigh. Her purse is plopped next to her, sPhone still in hand. This device she keys on, queuing up her i<3radio 80s rock station followed immediately by her work emails. "Psst, twenty new emails. Five bucks says only one is interesting," Lois Lane quips to herself aloud. Jubilee is too quiet a sleeper; the Metropolis girl doesn't realize she's got a carpal. The smell of coffee permeates the compartment in no time. Behind the curtain, Jubilee shifts, blinking away the last traces of a momentary nightmare about the school being invaded by the terrible militant dwarf-clones of Juan Valdez, with their dreaded Bean Guns and Java Grenades. And then Lois's self-dialogue follows on the heels of the unintentional air freshener. "Wha..?" Blinking sleepily, she reaches for the curtain, starting to sit up. The curtain opens halfway, pushed by a sleep-clumsy hand, revealing a wild-haired Chinese-American girl staring bleary surprise at the Metropolis girl. "Um, hi..?" Jubilee says dumbly, realizing she's not where she thought she was. Violet eyes look over. Lightly painted lips twitch up in a smirking grin. "Hi, yourself. Lois Lane, Daily Planet," says the femme reporter, right hand coming out. Because she can and because she never did introduce herself last night. And because she can. I said that, right? Jubilee blushes at the confident answer. "Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you in a suit," she replies, recalling the newswoman's 'Criminal-Stuff Me' togs from last night. "And your hair's different." But she sits up fully, wrapping the blanket over her lap, and takes the offered shake with a strong little hand. "Jubilation Lee. It's /so/ cool to meet you, Miss Lane!" Lois chuckles at that, head nodding softly. "Likewise, Miss Lee. Thanks for the 'rescue'. I'll have to add you to my list of superpowered saviors," quips Lane amusedly. She keys off the screen of her Stark issue sPhone. "Alongside that big guy in red and blue? Somehow I don't think I'll be taking his place, like, /ever/," Jubes observes, smiling with self-deprecating good nature. "Did you find what you were looking for in Gotham City?" "Right next to Big Blue," Lois confirms with a nod, even if the Super himself is no longer the only one on that list. Agent Coulson, Batman, Captain Rogers, Illyana, Jubilation Lee, Laser, Lex Luthor, Question?, Robin, Superboy, Superman, Tasmanian Devil... to name the some off the top of her head. This may be an incomplete list. "Mostly," Lois replies, sipping at her coffe as the reason she doesn't elaborate. Jubilee isn't aware of the long list, but she does suspect Supes isn't the only one on it, if a teenage girl who throws sparkly blobs out of her hands made it there. "I hope the other pieces fall into place, then. I'd definitely want to read the story that came out of that. I'm one of your biggest fans," she explains, her smile growing brighter. "I don't say biggest fan because /everybody/ says that, totally! So that must add up to thousands of biggest fans. I must be content to number among them," she adds with a theatrical little sigh and a palm-back to her forehead. Woe! The theatrics makes the seasoned reporter chuckle. "Sure. Have patience, though. Investigations take time," states Lois, smiling as she sets her coffee cup to her knee. "And after last night, I have to say I'm a fan: I'll have to watch for more from you." "I'm learning that," Jubilee replies. "I'd probably need a partner, though. I see stuff, the more patient person draws the conclusions involved." She sits up a little straighter and grins at the mention of Lois being a fan, lifting a hand and letting the plasmoids flit and orbit around and between her fingers. "Just look for bright lights and dark hair. Blonde hair is Dazzler," she says with a giggle. "You might say I'm a two-legged Twilight Sparkle, with stuff that goes /boom/." Lois doesn't comment about partners, preferring -stubbornly - to fly solo. She just sips her coffee to keep herself from saying anything unclouth in front of the teen. Instead, the thirty(twenty-nine, durn you!) something grins at the lightshow, nodding at the mention of Dazzler. who hasn't heard of the rock star? "You should make to Metropolis, Twilight. World's Biggest My Little Pony Museum. I could get us in," Lois adds, sipping coffee again and watching the girl's reaction. Jubilee giggles, and the plasmoids pile up on her forehead to form a unicorn horn, then vanish into her skin soundlessly and tracelessly. "Oh, that'd be /cool/! I'll try to find out when it is, and if it's on a weekend, I could totally meet you there!" she says, strangely blue eyes shining at the thought. Her favorite show, her favorite newswriter, same Met-Time, same Met-Location. What's not to love? Middle aged bronies in cosplay. Lois is smiling at the youthful girl, sighing inaudibly into her coffee as she dips her free hand into her purse for a business card. She offers this out saying, "Give me a call when you're in town, and I'll about taking an afternoon. Press badges are wonderful things." Those blue eyes widen at the sight of the card. The little cardboard rectangle is taken with a careful hand, like a precious relic. "Thank you /so/ much, Miss Lane. I'll come when I can. School's kind of crazy at the first of the semester." Jubilee reaches across the seat and sets the card carefully on the seat next to her, easy to see. Lois chuckles at that, having done much the same the first she had met Mr. Kronkite. He had eventually become just plain ol' Walt. "What're you studying," Lois asks conversationally, only vaguely (dammit! crysalline! I haven't out of school that long!) remembering the start of semester rush. The question catches Jubilee by surprise, making her face go blank and her eyes go wide for a second. Not because she wasn't expecting it, but because she's only just now realized how much she /can't/ talk about, and she doesn't want to be impolite. Not when she numbers among thousands of biggest fans! "Just stuff. And Gymnastics. I'm pretty good at that," she replies, perhaps a bit quickly. "Maybe I should study writing..." Sensing that more of the same might come, she reaches behind the half-drawn curtain and begins fiddling with something. What the hell? Lois quirks a brow as what she had offered as a polite conversation question turns the teen into a dodgy CEO with something to hide. "Maybe you should. You have my email, if you want to send me some of your writing. The Planet has a Commmunity column. Perry's mentioned featuring young writers but so far, no bites," Lois offers, violet eyes studying the girl a moment before she smiles and returns to her coffee. In the game of investigative reporter and novice interviewee, always make the story come to you. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs